Pokemon Omega Alpha
by callumsmith144
Summary: May, Wally and Brendan are all set to go on their first journey round the Hoenn region, Will May be able to become a Pokemon Master? Will Brendan make a scientific discovery? And will Wally find a goal to follow?
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of A Journey

Pokemon Omega Alpha

Chapter One: The Start of a Journey

May sat by the pond in her front garden. The town of Littleroot was quiet that morning. May's partner and best friend Mudkip swam calmly in the pond, every so often saying its name in a playful manner.

Today was the day that May and her human best friend Brendan would finally go on their journey around the Hoenn region. May had always dreamt of becoming a pokemon master and and Brendan was going to be by her side when it happened along with Mudkip.

Suddenly a green pokemon jumped over her garden fence and landed face first into the lawn. From it's clumsy nature May knew that it was Brendan's Treecko, and she knew his know it all trainer would be just around the corner.

May rose from the grass and adjusted the bow in her hair, Brendan was running towards the house, clearly out of breath. He wasn't what you'd class as physically fit.

"Treecko, slow down" Brendan's voice boomed. He clearly hadn't noticed Treecko had already reached her house and was playing with Mudkip. Brendan entered the garden and sighed looking at Treecko running round with Mudkip.

"We've not even left town yet and i know you're gonna have trouble keeping up" May spoke with her usual confidence. She only ever spoke like this towards Brendan, they knew each other better than anyone.

"I'll be fine trust me, anyway we can get going as soon as we get the pokedex's from my Dad's Lab" Brendan leant on the white picket fence while he regained his breath. He grabbed a miniature pokeball from his waist and pressed the centre button. The pokeball grew to average size. "Treecko return" Treecko became red light and was absorbed into the ball.

May followed suit. "Mudkip, you too" Mudkip was also absorbed into a pokeball. May collected her purse from the porch. The front door opened to reveal her mother, Caroline.

"I can't believe it's time, your father will be so proud" She ran to May and encased her in a gentle hug. May hugged back.

"I'll visit and phone all the time and Mudkip will keep me out of trouble" May exited the hug and stepped back.

Caroline turned to Brendan. "You keep my daughter safe, you promise" Brendan curtly nodded. Caroline also gave Brendan a hug, she always had a soft spot for the beanie wearing boy. With that the left May's house and started to walk to the Lab.

"So, you looking forward to your first gym battle?" Brendan was always the inquisitive type, hence why he was a great researcher and assistant for his dad.

"Of course, my Dad won't know what hit him when me and Mudkip are done" May smirked as she looked down at Mudkip's pokeball, which resided on her belt in it's mini form.

"Wait, you're gonna challenge Norman first. We both know how strong your Dad, you'll need a bit of experience before you face him" Brendan made sure sincerity shone on his face, he was careful not to offend May's abilities as a trainer.

May chuckled. "Maybe you're right, I knew i kept you round for a reason"

"You sure it's not because of my dashing good looks"

"Keep dreaming"

They stood outside Professor Birch's Lab. It was the biggest building in Littleroot town. Brendan and May had been there so often they could map out the whole building, plus the Pokemon field behind it. The field is where trainers can leave their Pokemon if they wish to travel and not take their already caught pokemon.

The duo entered The Lab, the secretary's desk was empty and there was no sign of Brendan's dad, Professor Birch. The only person was a green haired boy sitting in a chair. His hair was well styled and he wore a pale blue cardigan and a crisp white button up shirt. He wore light blue trousers that matched his cardigan. May decided to approach him.

"Hey and May do you know where Professor Birch is?"

The boy spoke in a quiet voice "No, sorry i've been waiting for nearly hour for my appointment"

"Appointment? Wait are you that kid from Petalburg who's getting a pokemon of my Dad?" Brendan could never be slower with his questions as soon as he got one, it had to leave his mouth.

"Yeah, I've come to pick up a Torchic but he must be delayed, it's fine I can wait" The kid seemed to radiate a lack of confidence.

May sat down beside him and placed her purse on the floor. "So what sort of trainer are you going to be, I'm going to be a Gym Battler in hopes of being a Pokemon Master"

"Yeah, and I'm a Pokemon Researcher I'm aiming to learn about Pokemon and hopeful make some discoveries in the name of science" Brendan had always planned on following in his Dad's footsteps, Just like May has always planned on being just as strong if not stronger than her Dad.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to challenge gyms, I'm not a very quick thinker" May kind of felt sorry for how scared this kid seemed.

Suddenly in came Professor Birch in a heavy rush, he ran straight to his desk not noticing the three teens in his waiting room. May and Brendan took the initiative and walked over to Birch. The Kid slowly followed keeping tight grip on his brown satchel.

"Hey Dad, there's a boy here for a Torchic" Brendan spoke with the respect he always spoke to his Dad with.

Professor Birch turned around and was almost shocked at the arrival of the teens. "Oh, you must be Wally, sorry I'm so late I had trouble with some Poochyena"

"Yes, Sir. If it's an inconvenience i can leave it's not that important" The Kid, Wally, said in a pitchy voice.

"Nonsense, This is the start of your journey, all three off you are about to embark on the chance to achieve your dreams. With your Pokemon and friends by your side anything is possible" May and Brendan looked at each with incredibly goofy smiles. Wally just looked uncomfortable.

Professor Birch grabbed a Pokeball on his desk and passed it Wally. Wally held it with extreme care as if it would shatter ever so easily. "Thank you Sir".

The Professor grabbed three devices out of his bag. May and Brendan knew as soon as they saw them that they were Pokedex's. One was red, one was blue and the other green. "these are you Pokedex's they will help you identify pokemon and help you learn about the Pokemon you catch on your journey"

Brendan picked up the red Pokedex "Thanks Dad, your the best"

May picked up the blue Pokedex "Thank you Prof, I'm truly grateful"

Wally took the green Pokedex. "Thank you Sir"

"Now you kids get going and accomplish those dreams" He paused before facing Brendan "I believe in you Son, you'll be a Pokemon Professor in no time trust me" Professor Birch looked like he was going to cry but he held it in well.

Once the three teens were outside the Lab May turned to Wally. "So what are your plans exactly?"

"I'll probably just go back to Petalburg, I'm not ready for a journey"

May looked and Brendan. Wally observed that they seemed to just be having a conversation with their eyes. Within seconds Brendan turned to Wally. "It's sorted then, you're coming with us"

Wally was taken aback. His face was covered in a surprised expression. "Wait, what?" his mouth hung open. "I don't want to impose"

"You won't be it would be nice for there to be three of us instead of just two" May spoke in such a sweet voice.

"Ok, but if I become a burden I'll leave"

"Don't be silly, now let's get going I want to catch Pokemon then off to the Rustboro Gym" May was full of confidence. Quite the opposite to Wally. She had her plan and nothing would stop her.


	2. Chapter 2: How To Catch A Taillow

Chapter Two: How to catch a Taillow

Wally and May were walking along the path that started where Littleroot town ended, Brendan was trailing behind. He's definitely not the most physically fit. Mudkip was walking beside May. Treecko clung onto his trainers left shoulder. Wally had yet to release Torchic from it's Pokeball.

"Hey Wally, Why don't you let Torchic out so it can walk with us?" May asked.

"Uh Yeah sure" Wally took Torchic's Pokeball out of his bag. "Torchic, come on out" He spoke with a timid voice as he lightly threw the Pokeball up in the air. From the blue light the ball released appeared a Torchic. Wally melted when he saw it, he couldn't believe how cute it was. He knelt down to speak to it. "Hey Torchic, I'm Wally. I'd love for us to be friends"

Torchic automatically jumped into it's trainer's arms, causing Wally to fall on his back cuddling his pokemon.

"Well I think their friends, May we've been walking for an hour can we stop for lunch?" Brendan whined.

"Fine, but you're making it" May's answer made the boy laugh. He started setting up the lunch table so he could make the sandwiches.

While Brendan was preparing lunch May was talking to Mudkip. "Right so are first gym battle will be here soon enough, so we should start training now, but we need to get you some team mates"

Mudkip looked excited at the thought of training "Mudkip, Kip, Kip"

The pair found a clearing and got to work. "Okay Mudkip let's start by firing a water" Mudkip nodded answering it's trainer. Mudkip opened it's mouth to release a powerful stream of water. It hit a nearby rock. "That was excellent, now let's try a Mud Slap attack" Mudkip replied by firing a stream of mud at the same rock the water gun had hit.

Before May could issue anymore commands she was interrupted by Brendan's screams. She turned to see a sandwich being stolen by a Taillow. May and Mudkip ran over, Wally and Torchic following suit.

"Quick have Treecko battle it" May told Brendan.

"Taillow is a flying type it would be fighting a losing battle"

"Wally?"

"I don't think I'm ready for a battle yet" He looked nervous even answering the question.

"Looks like it's up to me, Quick Mudkip use Water Gun" Mudkip fired a stream of water but in quick succession Taillow flew out of the way. May knew the bird was to high up to land a tackle attack, she had to be smart.

"Okay Mudkip fire your Water Gun in short bursts" Mudkip fired bolts of water instead of a continuous stream. Taillow was unable to dodge all of them causing it to land on the ground. May knew this was her chance for a close up attack. "Now Mudkip, quickly hit it with tackle" Mudkip ran at the Taillow. Before it could take flight Mudkip crashed into the Taillow. As if on instinct May threw a pokeball at Taillow.

Taillow was absorbed the red light. May ran over to it as it did the first shake. Then the second. The third and final shake seem to take forever for the trio but it did come. May picked up the now occupied pokeball and smiled. "I can't believe it I caught a pokemon"

"That's great May why not call it out to meet the rest of the group" May nodded at Brendan's suggestion.

"Okay, Taillow come on out" May threw the pokeball with excessive force and excitement. Emerging from the bright blue light was Taillow. "Quick let me scan it" May pulled out her blue Pokedex.

" **Taillow, The Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponent. This Taillow is Male and has the ability Guts. It knows the moves Peck, Wing Attack and Quick Attack".**

"This guy is perfect for my team don't you agree Mudkip?" Mudkip nodded and walked over to Taillow, as did Torchic and Treecko.

"Okay guys lunch is ready and there is a bowl for each Pokemon filled with my mom's secret blend Pokemon food" Brendan informed everyone. Wally and May sat at the table while the four pokemon went to a bowl each.

" **So, It's great to welcome you Taillow, I'm Mudkip May's partner Pokemon"**

" **Yeah and I'm Torchic. I only meet Wally recently but He's already my best friend I hope we become fast friends to"**

" **I'm Treecko. I'm with Brendan, just be careful around me I'm quite accident prone. Aside from that you'll be fine"**

" **Thanks, I'm sorry about the sandwich thing. I was hungry, I was kind of left behind by my flock" Torchic could see the sad look on Taillow's face.**

" **It's okay now we're your new flock" The chick pokemon explained. Taillow smiled and the pokemon started to munch on their food. They all agreed it was sensational.**

May couldn't stop watching the Pokemon. "They seem to be getting on great"

"I agree, now What's the plan guys?" Brendan Inquired.

"Well obviously well go to Petalburg to see my Dad, but after that my sights are set on Rustboro to take on the gym"

"Great anything you want to do Wally?" Wally just shook his head to Brendan's question and returned to eating his sandwich. May and Brendan looked at each other with worry.

"Okay let's set up camp here tonight. That way May can do some training and I can set up a map route on Pokenav" Everyone agreed to Brendan's proposal and that what they did.

That night while the others were asleep Wally left his tent in his blue pajamas and green slippers. He tried not to wake Torchic but was followed by him. He sat on a rock not realising it was muddy and slightly wet when he did he feel to the ground. Torchic sat with him. "Maybe this was a mistake, I mean when Taillow arrived I froze. What sort of Pokemon trainer does that." Torchic sighed and nuzzled up to Wally.

"Wurmple" Wally turned around to see what made the sound. He saw a pokemon he quickly grabbed his green Pokedex from his tent before it scurried away.

" **Wurmple, The Worm Pokemon, Wurmple live primarily of the sap of trees. The suction cups on it's feet keep it from slipping. This Wurmple is female and knows the moves Tackle, String Shot and Poison Sting"**

"Interesting" Before Wally could say anything Wurmple scurried past him and into his tent. "Hey what are you doing?" Before he could check he saw a blue light seep through his tent. When he looked in his tent he saw a pokeball that was out of his satchel shaking. It finally stopped and clicked.

Wally was astounded. Did this mean he now had a Wurmple. A smile creeped on his face. He knew that maybe this journey was a good idea.


End file.
